welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Shae Hutchins
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Shae Hutchins is a Half-Blood witch of Scottish descent. She is the daughter of Henley Draper and Spencer Hutchins. Life Before Ilvermorny Shae is the middle daughter in a family of five children. She is rather lucky despite what some might think as she was born falling between an older brother and sister, while also being just before another brother and sister. She was often able to get away with things by pretending she had no idea who had done it, even when or if she did know. When she was not the culprit of household troubles she often blackmailed her siblings. She was sly enough to make them believe they had done something she did. Although she was unaware of the ability she has for quite sometime. She is a Seer, she can see a short time into the future. It is also what made it so easy for her to convince people, mainly her siblings, of things that were not true. She gets migraines, and loses moments in time which tend to coincide with some sort of memory that she knows does not belong to her. She see through someone else's eyes which feels to her like a vivid dream. The first time she mentioned it to either of her parents they laughed it off. She was born in Hawaii, on the Marine Corps Base Hawaii. She is one of those babies that was born in the car. Luckily her mother had already had two children, she knew exactly what to expect when she went into labor with Shae. Her mother has always sort of thought of her as a rather attention-seeking personality type. Her father sees it as lively, enthusiastic. They knew about a lot of the tricks she pulled on her brothers and sisters because they had been the same way when they were her young. Her childhood was filled with gatherings. Her mother's family is where witchcraft came from. A few of her siblings have weak dalliance with access to their magic, it would hardly count unless something goes inexplicably right or wrong for one of them. Shae on the other hand has full-blown magical powers in addition to her ability to see into the future. She was nine years old when she used magic for the first time, she charmed one of her planes to fly around her room while being turned off. Their was a little fight between her parents over where she would be when she was not attending Ilvermorny. Her mother did not actually want her to at the school. It was a selfish thing, she had never gotten to go that far from her family, she was jealous. Her father was able to find a way to talk his wife through it, she relented, Shae was able to start school which would become some much needed structure in the future of an otherwise untrained Seer ill-equipped to wield her own magical powers. She could have become a nuisance for all the wrong reasons. Horned Serpent The crystal in the carving's forehead has glowed for her. She was chosen by Horned Serpent. Personality She is sort of exuberant and alarming in a manic pixie kind of way. She is a fantastic person who will scoop you up, tell you to sit with her and then give you some of whatever she has. She is a lioness who reciprocates the kind of unconditional love she expects from others. She is all daring and nerve, however she is not the typical beautiful brilliant mind, she sometimes fails to immediately grasp things that are clearly explained to her. She makes up for it with stealth and a bubbly innocence that some people refuse to question. She is super friendly, it can get annoying to the people that lover her the most. If they are possessive they resent her time spent with strangers. She has an altruistic streak she likes to keep under wraps despite failing miserably, she thinks kindness is seen as weakness. She is the type to give a person the shirt off her back, as liable to kiss them as she is to punch them. She like to mess with the people she likes the most, from the people she loves to the people she might like-like. She has a core group who can do no wrong, if harm comes to them her claws come out. She is a beast, but she is the best in the west, she does not play around when she has been hurt. She tries not to let things get physical, but she will pounce and go snake style to choke someone out. Appearance Margot Robbie |-|♢= |-|Gallery= |-|♢= Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Trivia *She was born on a Friday. Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:ISWW